gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Solhaven Anniversary Festival
This is a work in progress! Please bear with me. Many thanks to Talryssa, Hraus, Amyia, Lewthor, and Glurph for script and item details! -Cait Solhaven OOC Anniversary! Originally posted on the official forums here . '' Shops and Listings ---- Bare Necessities Old Market Plaza, Lich room 1524 a small inconspicuous wagon Necessities The faint smell of fresh pine and cedar fills this space, lending a comfortable note of familiarity to surroundings that are otherwise quite spartan. In one corner, a series of '''racks' and simple hooks display their wares with little fanfare. The opposite corner boasts a pair of cedar-lined trunks, their contents piled haphazardly within. Obvious exits: out On the pine rack you see a cream and apricot silk robe, a short vanilla silk robe, a tone-on-tone malachite silk robe, a ruffle-hemmed gridelin silk robe and a white silk robe. On the pine hook you see some black suede gloves, some pale kidskin gloves, some lacquered leather gauntlets, a pair of silver lace gloves and some garnet leather gloves. In the cedar-lined trunk you see some marbled grey leather boots, some leather knee boots, some leather boots, some calf-high dark leather boots and some high-heeled boots. ---- Caravan Consignments Old Market Plaza, Lich room 1524 a tiny cedar-plank house lofted on four golden wheels Consignments Natural pine encloses this compact space, from vaulted ceiling to rough polished floor. A row of paned windows, set above a long brushed steel counter, makes up the full length of one wall. Opposite the counter stands a small table, with two benches placed on either side affording a comfortable place to sit. A narrow red door, flanked by a pair of tall cubbyholes, leads back to the world outside, while a golden oak arch on the other side of the room beckons customers to a small alcove in the back. You also see a sturdy steel-rung pine ladder. Obvious exits: none On the small table you see a powdered sugar dusted confection, a jam-filled shortbread tartlet, a salmon and cream cheese tidbit and a thick wedge of rustic herbed bread. In the tall cubbyholes you see a steel-tipped ebonwood spear, a steel-bladed ebonwood lance, a polished ebonwood staff, a steel-tipped faewood spear, a steel-bladed faewood lance, a white faewood staff, a steel-tipped ironwood spear, a steel-bladed ironwood lance and a pale ironwood staff. In the glass display case you see a cabochon of pale steel blue chalcedony, a teardrop of mirror-polished obsidian, a silver-veined marine blue cordierite, an apricot and hibiscus-hued sunstone, a spiral of pale celadon dreamstone, a faceted smoky absinthe emerald and a ruched vanilla silk pouch. Consignments, Alcove Serving a dual purpose, this little alcove offers a small amount of respite from the flurry of activity in the main room. Tucked in one corner, a porcelain washbasin perched on a gold pedestal rests near a white cotton cloth on a small, brushed steel hook and a cedar waste bin. Hung above the basin, a vaalin-framed oval mirror allows for a moment of vanity. Reflected in the mirror's polished surface is a tall closet that stands just inside the golden oak arch framing the view of the room outside. Obvious exits: none In the tall closet you see a pair of oxblood leather sandals, a large vial of pure potion, an ebon-veined statue of Voln, a jet-on-cream organza silk pouch and a muted lilac silk satchel. Consignments, Loft Here, in the quiet space above the main room, the vaulted ceiling forms sloping walls that cradle the small loft in a comforting embrace. A thick bedroll, with a pile of pillows shoved against a row of overturned crates that serves as a makeshift headboard on one end and a mass of rumpled blankets on the other, lies nestled in this cozy nook. Running the length of the platform's outside edge, interrupted only by a gap for a sturdy steel-rung ladder, a low wooden railing protects against unwanted tumbles. Obvious exits: none On the overturned crates you see a large sterling silver pitcher and some alabaster dice. ---- The Drifting Oasis South Market NW, Lich room 1551 a colorful peddler's wagon Drifting Oasis, Interior Rough red oak planks line the interior walls of this small wagon. At the back, behind a counter of long glass jewelry cases, a red oak door leads further into the wagon. A small sidebar folds down off the wagon wall, with a copper-banded chest resting below it. A central strip of polished oak flooring stretches the entire length of the wagon and down a trio of steps leading outward. Obvious exits: none In the glass jewelry case you see a thin electrum-linked neckchain, a delicate gold necklace, a glossy glaes-linked neckchain, a leather knotwork chain, a dark silver and bloodjewel necklace, a thin sterling silver chain, a heavy gold chain, a glossy black satin cord, a multi-hued imflass neckchain, a long beaded strand and a faded linen cord. On the small sidebar you see a cup of deep black coffee, a bottle of old Shakat wine and a bottle of cocoa cherry wine. In the copper-banded chest you see a gold filigree wristcuff, an interwoven glaes and ora bracelet, a pale blue mithril-link bracelet, a thick tarnished brass buckle, an intricate dark silver brooch, a thin glaes anklet, an onyx-veined blue sapphire anklet, a glossy black glaes vambrace, a thick gold armband and a black opal pendant. Drifting Oasis, Backroom This cramped room is cluttered with books and papers, which have been strewn in a haphazard fashion on the ground near a canvas cot. A dim lantern provides the only light as it hangs from a wooden peg on the rough planked wall. A thin plank wall supporting a red oak door separates this area from the remainder of the wagon. Obvious exits: none ---- Fanity Bayside Road, Lich room 1437 In the open Bayside Road Bayside Road widens here, as throngs of people head southward into the North Market. More than a few are drawn by the mouthwatering aroma of fresh-baked goods wafting from the doorway of the half-timber building opposite the bridge. To the northwest, the Market Bridge spans the bay, heading towards Marshtown. You also see a linden stand with a striped green and white canvas awning with some stuff on it and an old barrel. Obvious paths: northeast, east, south, southwest, northwest On the linden stand you see a creamy alabaster mirror, a rose-blushed gold mirror, a darkened sterling silver mirror, a stiff scarlet damask fan, a tangerine watered silk fan, a smoky green lace fan, a lily-carved glossy teak fan, a lupine blue brocade fan, a haon-slatted fan and a green and white silk fan. ---- A Modest Dark Walnut Cart South Market NW, Lich room 1551 In the Open South Market NW Heavy-timbered stalls fill this corner of the South Market, where Fishmarket Pier joins the market proper. The offshore breeze thankfully carries most of the odor of the day's catch towards the bay. Supporting stacked sacks of grains along with milled flours and amphorae of domestic and imported oils, the goods being hawked here appear to be of varieties less affected by the fishmarket's ubiquitous bouquet. A catwalk extends to the southwest behind the Market's row of east-facing shops. You also see a colorful peddler's wagon and a modest dark walnut cart with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: north, east, southeast, south, west On the dark walnut cart you see a skein of faded olivine yarn, a skein of bronzed sorrel yarn, a skein of deep blueberry yarn, a skein of slate blue yarn, a skein of deep claret yarn, a skein of muted aubergine yarn, a skein of malachite silk yarn, a skein of pristine white yarn, a skein of silver silk yarn, a skein of burnt umber yarn, a skein of dark cerise yarn, a skein of pale lemon yarn, a skein of copper silk yarn, a skein of periwinkle yarn, a skein of smoky violet yarn, a skein of dusky rose yarn, a skein of mint green yarn, a skein of faded lilac yarn, a skein of ebon silk yarn and a skein of tonal ivory yarn. ---- Pyndyl's Pushcart Old Market Plaza, Lich room 1524 a shadowy nook Nook, Pyndyl's Pushcart A small oak cart, which is equipped with two large grass-stained wooden wheels, stands in the shadows. The front of the pushcart is currently propped up with a thick faewood block. The slatted panels have several containers, which are filled with various stuffs, hanging over the side. In the handbarrow's tray is an unrolled swathe of oilskin with an assortment of items on display. A board hangs from the front of the cart, centered between a pair of protruding horizontal leather-wrapped poles. The street is a few short steps away. Obvious paths: none In the Common language, it reads: NO REFUNDS! If you become ill from my things, TOO BAD! There is no cure for stupid! Or, you can buy what's in the yellow pouch. The stuff in the sock is lethal! It can be POURed into the hilts of the weapons I'm selling, or on unspecial weapons, arrows or bolts; magic properties are fine. Once POURed, RUB, then TOUCH it. Nothing lasts forever, so stock up! MEASURE your bottle to see how many applications are left if POURing ON your weapon. Weapons I sell, you MEASURE. ~Pyndyl the Prickly The panels have half-inch gaps between them. Several items hang from the top slat. On the panel slat you see a dark green drawstring purse, a golden yellow pouch and an old blue sock. In the drawstring purse you see some marinated hollyhock leaves. In the golden yellow pouch you see a moldy bit of ochre-hued toadstool and a thick cap of ochre-colored fungus. In the old blue sock you see a slender bamboo sliver and a clouded blue bottle. On the swathe of oilskin you see an imflass vine-engraved kris, a steel broadsword, a slender-bladed jitte, a slender claw-shaped hook-knife, a knicked horseman's hammer, a cracked footman's hammer, a three-pointed pitchfork, a massive sledgehammer, a decorated vaalorn kidney dagger, a chipped vultite main gauche and a long vaalorn bastard sword. ---- A Small Wrought Iron Menagerie Wagon Bayside Road, Lich room 1476 In the Open Bayside Road Grains of sand pried loose by the wind and rain form a tiny bank along the facade of the Captain's Rest. The building's weathered sandstone walls and salt-flecked slate roof give it the honest appearance of being one of Solhaven's oldest structures. You also see a small wrought iron menagerie wagon and a gleaming faenor gate adorned by a jeweled carmine spiral. Obvious paths: northeast, east, southwest In the menagerie wagon you see a detailed alabaster swan statue, a large white pelican statue, a ragged peg-legged cat statue, a lifelike dirty rat statue, an jet-eyed lobster statue, an emerald-eyed white feline statue and a rotund barn owl statue. ---- Sticks and Stones Trader Rise, Lich room 9306 in the open Trader Rise Extending out over the bay, this substantial cedar deck is surrounded by a high railing and several benches, leaving a generous expanse of open space. A pair of catwalks provide access to the northwest and southwest corners of the South Market without having to pass through any of the shops whose backs line the east side of the deck. You also see a polished ebonwood cart with some stuff on it. Obvious paths: none On the ebonwood cart you see a faceted fog-swept blue crystal, a faceted blushed peach crystal, a faceted dark moss green crystal, a faceted black cherry crystal, a faceted rich blackberry crystal, a velvet-backed smoky glaes runestone, a gold-haloed smooth quartz runestone, a silver-haloed polished onyx runestone, a spiraled orase runestaff and a helical faewood runestaff. Category:Festivals